Drabbles Dénonciateurs
by ptite-ane
Summary: Taka Teutère s'en prend une nouvelle fois aux clichés.Aujourd'hui,elle vous offre une satire de ce que vous utilisez trop souvent dans vos histoires!Comme quoi, ce que vous croyiez être romantique, tragique et original est une porte ouverte au rire !
1. Chapitre 1

EXPLICATIONS : Les Drabbles Dénonciateurs sont le produit d'un petit délire de début d'année entre Eliah et moi (Taka sur hpf) qui nous a encouragé à créer un défi (donc aucune pub particulière, le défi étant lui-même perdu dans des pages d'autres défis que personne ou presque ne regarde) sur le site hpfanfiction qui a eu un tel succès (on ne l'avait pas prévu du tout, ça nous a étonné !) que des gens ont commencé à se plaindre et il y a eu une véritable polémique à ce sujet.

Eliah et moi, en tant que créatrices, n'avons pas voulu nous mêler à ce débat car nous étions satisfaites de notre travail et on s'amusait sans aller voir les auteurs et les insulter. (Pire, en fait, je cherche les mary-sue.. les gentilles vous savez ? celle qui veulent guérir le monde avec tout leur pouvoir de tout les fondateurs !... je les aime !)

Si je vous dis tout ça c'est pour que vous compreniez que je ne tente pas de relancer la polémique en publiant désormais mon recueil de drabbles ici ni à blesser qui que ce soit. Au contraire, j'ai attendu plusieurs mois pour que la pression retombe.

Prenez ces drabbles avec humour et si cela vous mets mal à l'aise, cessez de les lire, je ne veux pas que vous n'aimiez plus vos écrits à cause de 100 petits mots écrits pour rigoler. Et sachez que j'ai utilisé de ses clichés pour certaines de mes fics de « jeunesse ». Donc je me parodie moi-même à travers ces textes ^^

L'héritage du nom

Harry soupira en passant ses doigts entre les mèches aux couleurs d'or en fusion comme ceux de celle qu'il avait aimée...

Il savait qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour eux et leur bonheur. Elle souriait malgré les larmes en réalisant son ultime rituel... C'était uniquement grâce à elle et ses pouvoirs elfiques que Voldemort avait disparu.

En hommage à sa joie de vivre et sa beauté, il avait donné son nom à cette petite. Elle ne la ramènerait pas mais il pouvait cependant voir dans ses yeux la même lueur intense et envoûtante.

-Allez, viens Mary-Sue, dit Harry à son cochon d'Inde

_Explication du cliché : quand quelqu'un aime untel, et si untel meurt, quelqu'un donnera son nom à sa descendance… Toujours ! _


	2. Chapitre 2

**Secret Visible**

Elle s'acharnait sur ce verrou. Du _reparo_ à Rusard voir même Brico'Mage mais le problème persistait. Datait-il des fondateurs qui avaient cherché à piéger les générations futures ? Ou des élèves jaloux voulant punir ces « fayots de préfets » en sabotant leur privilège.

Hermione soupira. Elle dut imiter les japonais qui ouvraient les portes pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait.

Alors elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de Bain des préfets. Il était fort incommodant de se laver avec un maillot et sa baguette mais il fallait bien ça pour prévoir les intrusions imprévues et fort fréquentes de Malfoy.

_Explication : la salle de bain des préfets a un verrou défectueux. Le dortoir des filles est super protégé mais la salle de bain, non. Allez savoir pourquoi…_


	3. Chapitre 3

L'unique Amour

-Notre différence d'âge est trop importante, déclara Remus à Arthur un soir.

-Mais non ! Tonks t'aime sincèrement.

Tous disaient la même chose à ce sujet, mais personne ne réalisait que la véritable raison du refus était une blessure plus ancienne, plus grave. Une blessure du coeur.

Il avait a une époque aimé une femme, mais elle l'avait considéré comme trop jeune. Quelques années plus tard, elle mourut dans une attaque de Voldemort. Jamais il n'oublierait son premier amour, l'amour de sa vie.

Elle avait trente ans.

Il en avait onze.

La dame au chariot de friandises du Poudlard Express.

_Explication : oui, il y a toujours un premier amour qui détruit toutes les chances d'être heureux chez les personnages. Il n'y a que cet amour qui compte, plus beau, plus fort que tout._

_(Soyez gentils avec vos persos et donnez leurs l'occasion de se réparer avec d'autres ^^)_


	4. Chapitre 4

La fragrance Charnelle

Ginny, essoufflée, caressait son ventre. Une fragrance la pénétra, l'étourdissant davantage.

L'odeur de menthe et de cèdre représentant parfaitement l'âme de son amant actuel, froid et distant.

Son invitation au restaurant -où le repas fut succulent pour les sens-, l'avait grisée outrageusement. Draco lui promit alors bien d'autres choses pour la soirée.

Une nouvelle tension la saisit, probablement aidée par ses massages insistants. Elle désira une nouvelle bouffée de ce parfum. Cette odeur devenue quasiment vitale. Fraîche, apaisante, s'abandonnant ainsi à la plénitude de cet acte charnel millénaire.

-Très bon choix de désodorisant, Draco, dit Ginny en sortant des cabinets.

_Explication : Draco sent la menthe dans les fics._

_(très courte explication mais je sais pas quoi dire d'autre)_


	5. Chapitre 5

La lettre du Faible

_Malgré notre amour, malgré tous tes efforts pour moi... Je n'ai pu te protéger._

_Te protéger de moi... De ce que je traîne avec moi._

_J'avais cru en être débarrassé en t'aimant, mon ange..._

_J'ai été bien naïf. Trop crédule._

_Par ma faute tu t'es retrouvée dans une situation qui n'aurait du se produire..._

_Et qui ne se reproduira jamais._

_J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura te rendre heureuse._

_Je t'aime de tout mon coeur._

_Adieu._

_Ron._

Lavande relut la lettre, en larme.

Tout ça à cause d'une allergie aux agrumes et d'une tartine de marmelade partagée en amoureux.

_Explication : Remus griffe un doigt, Harry coupe un cheveu, Draco embrasse une autre, et paf ! Ils doivent rompre pour protéger l'autre tellement ils sont destructeurs._

_C'est à se demander qui est la fillette dans l'histoire ^^_

_(Et vive lavande ! J'adore cette fille : tellement réelle, sympathique, franche et fraîche… et courageuse !)_


	6. Chapitre 6

L'émeraude Infinie

Une immense prairie enchanteresse, dont l'herbe haute dansait sous le vent, s'étendait sous un ciel à la couleur fabuleuse. Des aurores boréales aux couleurs froides et chatoyantes se mouvaient dans celui-ci telles des sirènes qui appelleraient le marin. Des petits éclats ressemblaient à des oiseaux dignes du jardin d'Eden.

Malgré ce paysage digne d'un conte de fée, on pouvait y déceler un désir et une passion inouïe. Parfois, une brise d'amusement et d'impatience presque taquine survolait cette plaine merveilleuse.

-Je ne sais pas comment James a sombré dans la folie ! Il a juste regardé mes yeux ! affirma Lily.

_Explication : On voit beaucoup de choses dans les regards dans les fics. C'est bizarre quand on sait que seul la peur, l'excitation et la fatigue peuvent avoir un effet sur la pupille. Le reste, ce sont les paupières, les sourcils et les muscles des joues._

_(James va mieux, ne vous en faite pas)_


	7. Chapitre 7

Couture

Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle. Pourtant, voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle faisait des efforts insensés pour lui plaire. Elle avait aujourd'hui choisi une superbe robe d'un couturier français, couleur améthyste avec décolleté et des volants frôlant ses longues jambes parfaitement lisses et bronzées. Elle se tenait sur de charmants escarpins italiens légèrement plus clairs que sa robe aux talons immenses qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, il fallait dire qu'elle avait une collection impressionnante à ce sujet.

Sa chevelure, coiffée avec soin par un professionnel comme toujours, formait un chignon sublime.

-C'est ainsi que votre mère dilapida sa dote, déclara Arthur.

Explication : ma culture sur la mode, je la doit aux fics. Je n'ai jamais lu autant de description de vêtements avec les marques (et parfois, assez anachroniques) que dans les fics… Donc merci !


	8. Chapitre 8

Le compagnon

-Mary-sue ! Nous sommes coincées ! s'exclama Luna.

Elles se trouvaient dans un puits bloqué par des barreaux.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Pandore, mon guépard vairon sacré, va nous aider. Elle est très intelligente et sait déverrouiller les pièges !

Pandore grogna : il était un mâle, bon sang !

Se faire traiter de fille par une folle pour qui il devrait se sacrifier -malgré lui-, créant une scène tragique où elle pleurerait avec élégance pour laisser libre cours à ses pouvoirs interdits l'énervait.

Pandore trouva plus sûr d'envoyer un cochon d'Inde dans le puits et partit très loin.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Mathématiques**

-Sachez, Monsieur Black, qu'à Poudlard, on élit en cinquième année deux préfets dans chaque maison. Ils conservent ce titre jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité -sauf pour ceux qui ne suivent leurs mission, tel Lupin.

Soit deux préfets par maisons sur trois ans. Rajoutons les préfets en chefs qui ne sont pas forcément d'anciens préfets, tel Potter. Donc nous avons entre 24 et 26 préfets, les professeurs, les fantômes, le concierge et Dumbledore.

Alors laissez tomber votre quête du lieu où personne ne vous dérangera durant vos ébats. Vous êtes dans une école ! Pas un baisodrome ! hurla Minerva.

_Explication : Minerva a tout dit. Je l'aime !_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Mathématiques**

-Sachez, Monsieur Black, qu'à Poudlard, on élit en cinquième année deux préfets dans chaque maison. Ils conservent ce titre jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité -sauf pour ceux qui ne suivent leurs mission, tel Lupin.

Soit deux préfets par maisons sur trois ans. Rajoutons les préfets en chefs qui ne sont pas forcément d'anciens préfets, tel Potter. Donc nous avons entre 24 et 26 préfets, les professeurs, les fantômes, le concierge et Dumbledore.

Alors laissez tomber votre quête du lieu où personne ne vous dérangera durant vos ébats. Vous êtes dans une école ! Pas un baisodrome ! hurla Minerva.

_Explication : Minerva a tout dit. Je l'aime !_


	11. Chapitre 11

Le sort

-Miss Granger, que me vaut cette visite ? demanda l'infirmière.

-J'ai beaucoup de nausées depuis peu. Et des maux de tête. Et je ne suis plus réglée.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-La rentrée date de deux ou trois mois -je m'en souviens car on m'a mise dans les mêmes appartements que Mafloy-... Ca fait donc un mois.

-Miss, je crois que vous êtes enceinte.

-C'est impossible ! s'exclama Hermione. On a fait attention !

-Préservatif ? Pilule ? Potion ?

-Un sort de contraception.

-Une telle chose n'existe pas ! Je vous croyais plus futée que ça, Miss !

Explication : protégez-vous ! ) (ceci est le seul drabble qui tente de faire passer un message sérieux)

Et travaillez les sorts/potions/objets magiques, ça donne de la vie à la magie dans les fics et ça augmente la popularité de ces dernières !


	12. Chapitre 12

**L'Ephèbe**

Narcissa observait le corps de son mari presque entièrement dénudé : mince, élancé, blond comme l'ivoire, des cheveux incroyablement fins et soyeux. Ses yeux gris luisaient sur ce corps pâle, comme des perles perdues dans des roses blanches. Et ce buste délicatement dessiné, sans aucune tâches de naissance ni cicatrice malgré son passé.

Et parfaitement imberbe.

Une pensée frappa Mrs Malfoy face à la beauté et la pureté qu'offrait ce spectacle. Comme il ressemblait à Draco... Leur fils de cinq ans.

Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir Lupin comme amant : lui ressemblait à un homme et avait des poils !

Explication : Vous ne trouverez presque que des hommes imberbes dans les fics. A croire que la puberté ne touche pas les sorciers.


	13. Chapitre 13

**La Haine**

-Je n'irai pas !

-Ginny, il le faut... On ne peut pas rester ainsi ! soupira Colin.

-Quand on veut on peut ! Je refuse de me soumettre à de sales Serpentard racistes !

-Ils ne demandent rien en échange.

-Mais ils nous feront chanter... Ca commence comme ça et ça finit agenouillé face à Voldemort !

-Ignore tes idéaux, pour cette fois ! Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle s'en fichent et ils vont bien.

-Des traîtres ! Je n'irai pas !

-Les toilettes de l'école sont bouchées ! Soit tu te pisses dessus, soit tu utilises celles des Serpentard.

_Explication : Parce que Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Marcus et Olivier ne s'aiment pas, tout le monde se hait depuis 1000 ans. Tous les Serpentard sont des monstres. On entend parler de ceux qui font le mal car ceux qui ne font rien et étudient… Ben ne font rien et étudient donc ce n'est pas intéressant d'en parler dans HP ^^_

_Parlez d'eux, ils sont gentils et très sympathiques._


	14. Chapitre 14

**Le baiser inattendu**

Parvati Patil avait été collée suite à ses papotages durant le cours d'enchantements. Alors qu'on venait de lui donner un balai pour nettoyer plusieurs salles, elle donna un coup brusque contre la tornade rousse qui percuta malgré elle les boucles brunes et soyeuses de Hermione Granger.

Le dernier élément de ces coups successifs fut la bouche de Malfoy.

Après ce baiser impromptu, il porta sa main à ses lèvres, sans un mot puis prit la fuite en marmonnant des insultes.

Quelle idée aussi de vouloir ramasser toutes ces mèches laissées par terre suite à une séance de coiffure, pensa Parvati.

_Explication : Cliché non plus du fond mais de la forme. Les gens sont cités presque uniquement par des « cheveux ». Tous des Chewbaka._


	15. Chapitre 15

**La lignée dorée**

Ron n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. La directrice l'avait convoqué pour lui apprendre ses origines.

Sa mère avait caché un grand secret. Sa lignée de sorcier était extrêmement ancienne. Elle remontait au temps des fondateurs !

Et plus les informations arrivaient, plus il comprenait où voulait en venir McGonagall.

-Harry ! Hermione ! Je suis le descendant de Gryffondor ! Je suis issu d'une lignée extrêmement puissante aux pouvoirs incroyables...

SBAM !

Ses deux amis venaient de l'assommer : ils venaient de perdre presque tous leurs amis dans une guerre due à cette croyance stupide sur les pouvoirs des lignées.

_Explications : on oublie souvent la morale de HP._


	16. Chapitre 16

**De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas**

-Tu aimes Malfoy ?

-C'est quoi cette blague ?

-Tu cherches à t'obstiner dans cette relation sans but avec mon frère ! Tu es différente... Tu ne l'aimes plus !

-Je suis comblée avec Ron. Oui, je peux paraître idiote car je suis heureuse !

-Tu nies avec conviction : tu aimes Mafloy !

-Lui ? Je le hais ! J'essaye de l'ignorer pour vivre heureuse !

-Tu te forces à l'ignorer ! La preuve d'un amour indéniable.

-Bon sang ! J'AIME RON !

-Impossible, vous ne vous êtes jamais haïs. Donc votre amour ne vaut rien. Tu aimes Malfoy.

_Explication : si le personnage principal vit une vie tranquille sans amour douloureux ou particulier, sa/son meilleure amie sera toujours là pour lui compliquer la vie. ^^_


	17. Chapitre 17

**La tour**

Harry attendait. Il avait vu que son amie allait mal et aujourd'hui, il l'avait entendue parler de mettre fin à ses jours. Il s'était alors immédiatement rendu à l'endroit où il était le plus probable qu'elle se suicide.

Il entendit quelques pas, sursauta et vit Malfoy, la mine dépitée.

-Granger vient de mourir.

-Quoi ! Mais comment ? J'ai attendu ici et...

-Elle a concocté une potion qui l'a tuée.

Harry se précipita vers sa salle commune, ignorant Malfoy qui, ne pouvant vivre sans elle, fit comme l'amant de celle-ci, Severus : il sauta du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

_Explication : le poison, les cordes, les couteaux, les hippogriffes, les araignées géantes, le lac… Tout ça ne cause pas la mort._

_La tour, elle, si._


	18. Chapitre 18

**Le bal**

-Hermione, je suis sorti avec beaucoup de filles superficielles juste pour leur physique... Car, tu es la seule à mes yeux. Je m'en rends compte en te voyant si belle dans ta robe, ce soir. Tu vois comme je ne me fie pas aux apparences !

-Oh,...

Draco ne la laissa pas finir et approcha son visage du sien. La musique avait disparu face à la magie du baiser.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Que Albus et ses bals quasi mensuels soient loués ! La prochaine fois, je fais le coup du mangemort repenti à Ginny.

_Explication : Dans les fics, il y a plus de bal que de cours d'astronomie… Ah mais oui, ils se sont tous tué en astronomie._

_Au temps pour moi ^^_

Je n'ai pas écris sur les super sous-vêtement digne d'acteur du X lors de la première fois, de nuisette pour se balader dans les couloirs, de Sirius coureur de jupon, du type qui s'est fait la moitié de poudlard et qui d'un coup devient fidèle, de tout le monde qui connaît les secrets de tous les autres, des bonbons d'albus, des appartements des préfets en chef (omg !), du changement durant l'été, de l'orphelin super riche, de la rupture ridicule, des « tu m'as fait tant de mal mais je t'aime »…

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont étée très sympathiques et m'ont fait remarquer quelque chose : la polémique qu'il y avat eu sur hpf n'avait été portée que par des "grands" auteurs déclarant que cela était agressif et pouvait blesser les jeunes auteurs, les décourager tandis qu'aucun lecteur (et souvant auteur) ne s'était plaint, au contraire, ils lisaient ces drabbles en riant et en cherchant un moyen d'être original, de déjouer le cliché afin de ne pas être parodié...

Si j'ai écris ces drabbles, c'est surtout comme une "exorcisme", pour éviter de sombrer dans ses clichés (car, comme pour ma parodie de mary-sue, l'écrire m'a permis de créer des OC bien plus savoureux)... Et certains lecteurs m'en ont remerciée. Je ne dirais pas que je rend service, j'essai juste de mettrele doigt sur des choses que je dois éviter. Et si ça peut inspirer des "variantes" à d'autres auteurs, tant mieux. ^^


End file.
